The following travel control device is disclosed to the public as a vehicle travel control device that controls the longitudinal acceleration of a vehicle.
That is, one of the travel control devices is an adaptive cruise control (hereinafter, referred to as an ACC), and this travel control device is a device that controls the longitudinal acceleration of a host vehicle so as to maintain a host vehicle speed at a pre-set vehicle speed even without an accelerator operation or a brake operation of a driver, or to maintain the distance between the host vehicle and a vehicle travelling in front thereof at a predetermined space.
Another of the travel control devices is a pre-crash control device, and when a host vehicle cannot avoid a collision with a target approaching the host vehicle from the front, the side, the rear, or the like thereof, this control device reduces the impact of the collision by applying brakes, or reduces the impact of the collision on an occupant by appropriately tightening a seat belt.
In addition to these devices, there is the travel control device that safely and comfortably controls a vehicle like a skillful driver by controlling a longitudinal acceleration in response to a lateral jerk that occurs in the vehicle due to an operation of a driver, and PTL 1 discloses this type of control device. Typically, a travel control algorithm embedded in these travel control devices is referred to as a G-Vectoring control.
A technology is also disclosed in which a plurality of the above-mentioned travel control devices are integrated into one system by combining together a plurality of basic travel control algorithms.
Each of these travel control devices is a device that safely controls a vehicle, and at the same time, is a device that comfortably controls the vehicle to assist a driver in driving the vehicle. In particular, from the viewpoint of the device for comfortably controlling the vehicle, an important point is that the device is required to execute the control so as not to cause discomfort to the driver.
With regard to the travel control device that executes the control so as not to cause discomfort to the driver, PTL 2 discloses an acceleration and deceleration device that controls the acceleration and deceleration of a host vehicle, corrects the longitudinal acceleration of the host vehicle based on the lateral jerk of the host vehicle, and allows or prevents the correction to the longitudinal acceleration and deceleration of the host vehicle based on predetermined conditions.